<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished #1 by bumblezz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165359">Unfinished #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz'>bumblezz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pokemon, Short One Shot, like they're actual pokemon, literal pokemon fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, a mere, normal Eevee, evolves before Byakuya, a wealthy, shiny Eevee.</p><p>To say the least, he isn't happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto &amp; Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfinished #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm really into pokemon i'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[...] </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Eeeve stares incredulously at the new Leafeon towering him, who looks down awkwardly. </p><p>"Uh..." Naegi's makes the first move. "It's... erm, kinda weird being taller than you, now." He laughs a breathy chuckle, now avoiding a hard blue gaze searing his fur. Togami, however, simply stays silent.</p><p>"H-How?" It's a while before the quiet is broken by the smaller pokemon. "How could someone as normal and unspecial as <em>you </em>possibly evolve before <em>me?</em>" He paces around him, huffing with frustration, and Naegi keeps statue-still, too afraid to make the slightest move; if he even thinks he knows the silver creature as well as he feels, making an uncalled for move will set him off more than he already is.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally, </em>Togami pulls away with a frozen look in his eyes. He shoots an evil glare at the Leafeon, then stalks away, leaving poor Naegi to wonder what he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>